1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus that readily attach a motherboard onto a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of installing a circuit board, such as a motherboard, to a computer chassis use small hardware devices such as screws or rivets. When using such objects to mount the motherboard to a computer chassis, an appropriate tool must be used, e.g., a screwdriver or riveter. Using tools to connect these components may damage the motherboard, if the tool slips during the assembly process. Additionally, the process of mounting the motherboard to the chassis may require working in tight space or require the use of small hardware and tools, which can make the assembly process difficult. Thus, these motherboard installation methods are unduly laborious and time-consuming.
An improvement in the mounting of a motherboard in a computer chassis is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,555. In this patent, a method of removably mounting a motherboard is disclosed. The method comprises positioning a first fastener of a mounting device adjacent a mounting slot in the chassis, inserting the first fastener of the mounting device through the mounting slot in the chassis, releasing the mounting device so that the first fastener clamps onto the chassis through the mounting slot, positioning a second fastener of the mounting device adjacent a mounting hole on the motherboard, and inserting the second fastener of the mounting device in to the mounting hole until the second fastener clasps onto the motherboard through the mounting hole.
However, the motherboard is directly assembled and disassembled onto the chassis when using the above method. The operating space for mounting the motherboard is limited; so that components on the motherboard or on the chassis adjoin the motherboard is prone to be damaged.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for motherboards that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.